


So How Big was the Island?

by Kriily



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, This Is Sad, subtle character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriily/pseuds/Kriily
Summary: A plane crashes and only two people survive- you know which two. A short drabble.
Relationships: Sean McLoughlin/Robin Torkar
Kudos: 7





	So How Big was the Island?

It was not one of those comically small islands, like you see in the comics. Nor was it lusciously large- requiring days to explore, harboring cannibals and pigs and caves. It was about the size of a large soccer field, but only if you are unfamiliar with soccer fields. It was the size of a small village in Nebraska, but instead of a sea of corn, it was surrounded by a sea of ocean. You could easily fit four Texas McMansions on the island, five if the builders put them close enough together that a tree can't be planted between each house to promote privacy. Each of these houses would also have a yard large enough to play fetch with the dog. But there were no dogs. No houses. No trees. Just some grass and rocks. And two young men with their emergency raft. They didn't know much, it had been the middle of the night on a long flight. They had awoken to the obviousness of a plane crashing. They had acted in the sort of mindless panic one would act in if a plane was about to crash into their house. But the plane wasn't crashing into a house, it was the unendless ocean. Though it was hard to imagine that it ended, neither side was visible. It's a blur, how exactly they got out and onto the raft. They both try not to think about it. Think about the reality of the situation. About all the other people on the plane. About the long night floating aimlessly. How their one hope, land, was nearly disappointing. At least Sean wasn't sea sick anymore. They sat in the middle of the island side by side, the mid afternoon sun bearing down on them. There was no shade- nothing to use to prop up the raft. Robin was picking at the thin stands of grass by his feet. Sean had his head between his knees, trying to prevent his face from burning in the sun. They spoke little, sometimes they attempted to make plans to save themselves, sometimes they tried to cheer each other up. either with dumb jokes or reassurances of rescue.  
Slowly, the sun set. It was as beautiful as you could imagine. Both men were sun burned by this time, they looked forward to the coolness of the night. The shock of the night before had prevented them from noticing the cold chill of the sea breeze. Slowly the last light faded, the sun having left for America, as many do. As it grew colder, they shuffled closer together and eventually leaned on one another. They were thirsty, had been for a while, but neither wanted to voice it, afraid that that would make it more real. The reality of their situation. They would die. They could only survive two more days, less if the sun continues to be as relentless the next day as it had the previous one. News flash, the sun is always relentlessly harsh, like a teacher that can't retire yet, though they want to, to a student that continues to act up in class because they're dehydrated of the love of their parents. Sean was not lacking of love, but Robin was. He was glad he wasn't alone at the end, though he wished Sean was safe. He wasn't sure which feeling was stronger. He also didn't know that Sean was feeling the same things, facing the same dilemma. They slept, both thinking the same thoughts. They had never been closer.  
They slept long into the morning, having no reason to rise. Sometime mid day they saw a little plane in the distance. Sean rose to signal it, waving his arms about, all the stereotypical stuff. Robin rose slower, walked closer to the edge of the island side it was on. Robin looked defeated, and as the plane edged out of the edges of their vision, gone as simply as it came, Sean came to bear the same defeated look. They looked at each other. They were both burned, their lips cracked and dry. They needed no words, they both knew everything the other could say. They had been friends a long time. They went back to their spot on the island, were the grass was flattened, and once again sat side by side, leaning on one another, both physically and emotionally. They slept as the night before, curled together like two content cats. They weren't content though. They were dying.  
Robin awoke the next morning. He knew deep down that the arms that encircled him would move no more. He would have cried, would have liked to cry, to howl his pain and mourn and scream his anger at the universe. Instead, he held just a little tighter, and fell back asleep. He muttered something as he did, but what it was exactly, didn't really matter, no one else was there to hear him, not really. And anyway, Sean already knew.

**Author's Note:**

> It's quarantine so I wanted to check this off of my bucket list- write a fanfiction.


End file.
